The invention described here is a new variety of plum, Prunus domestica cv. ‘92-110-69’. The seedling originates from a planned cross in 1993 in Tulare County, Calif. The new variety is characterized by having large, red-purple, elliptic fruits which ripen in early August in the Delano, Calif. area. The high quality fruit has firm texture, good storage characteristics, and is very sweet, making it suitable for the fresh market.
The emasculated seed parent was the variety ‘Empress’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent was the variety ‘Moyer Perfecto’ (unpatented). Seed from the planned cross was harvested in the summer of 1993, stratified, then planted in the spring of 1994 in Kern County near the city of McFarland, Calif. The original seedling tree was selected in 1997 and was then propagated by budding to a one-year old, nematode-resistant Myrobalan 29C rootstock (unpatended) in a two tree plot near McFarland, Calif. In 1999, a forty tree plot was propagated north of Delano, Calif. by cleft grating to two-year old, nematode-resistant Myrobalan 29C rootstock (unpatented) from wood of the two tree plot and the original seedling tree. Observations of trees from these propagations indicate that the characteristics are firmly fixed and all trees have proven true to type and identical to the original seedling tree.